This means that the emergency lighting device is preferably only used for emergency lighting operation, i.e. in the case of failure of the mains voltage/supply voltage (AC voltage) in order to supply a voltage/a current for operation to the corresponding current paths for supplying current/voltage to the light-emitting means during emergency lighting operation. When a mains voltage/supply voltage is being applied, a supply by the emergency lighting device does not take place, however, when there is a parallel standard LED driver present. However, it is also possible for the emergency lighting device to also be configured so as to supply the light-emitting means even when the mains voltage/supply voltage is applied.
The emergency lighting device has an energy store, for example a battery or a rechargeable battery, which is charged from the mains voltage via a charging circuit comprising an electrical isolation element, in particular a converter and preferably a flyback converter.
The electrical isolation element in this case ensures electrical isolation or galvanic isolation between the mains voltage and the energy store.
One disadvantage with the arrangement known from the prior art, however, consists in that, when the mains potential is present at the light-emitting means, i.e. when the light-emitting means is supplied via the LED driver for mains operation or normal operation, parts of the emergency lighting device are connected to the mains potential, but are not galvanically isolated from the remaining circuit parts of the emergency lighting device, in particular from the energy store.
A further disadvantage of the prior art consists in that the current supplied to the light-emitting means or the supplied power is regulated or adjusted.